


Idiot Boy

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: The Boys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: A oneshot collection featuring Tsukishima Kei and his absolute lack of a brain when it comes to Yamaguchi Tadashi. Part based on requests, part based on whatever I can come up with.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Everyone, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790167
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Request Guidelines

Heyo, I'm Todd (aka Tood but only if you're from The Server (if you're from The Server then you know what I mean)). I love the idea of Tsukishima being a sappy, lovesick idiot when it comes to Yamaguchi. Hence this oneshot collection.

Anyway, just let me know in the comments about what sort of prompt you're looking for (this is meant to be a funny collection where Tsukishima just loves Yamaguchi a lot so no angst please!) and I'll write it!

I do ask that you not ask for any smutty prompts, as I confine all my M or E fics to another account entirely. Feel free to contact me elsewhere I guess if you want it that bad though, but I'm terrible at smut so don't expect much.


	2. Cute

"Don't you think Hinata-kun is cute?" Shiraki whispered to her friend, Kitani. "I know he's small, but that makes him even cuter!"

Kitani opened her mouth to agree, but then the both of them were startled by a loud SLAM. The both of them yelped, turning to face a blond-haired boy who was the exact opposite of the height spectrum from Hinata. "He's not as cute as Yamaguchi," the boy in front of them hissed.

"Wha..." Kitani whispered. She blinked a couple of times, then said, "Who the heck are you?!"

"Tsukki!" another male voice shouted from the doorway. "You've got to stop doing this!"

The unfamiliar blond turned, pouting at the brunette as he stormed up. "But they-"

"I don't care!" the brunette said, grabbing on to the blond's wrist. "This isn't even your classroom! Or mine! Why are you-"

Before the brunette's sentence could finish, the original boy Kitani and Shiraki were whispering about - Hinata Shouyou - entered the room. He paused, staring at the two boys. "Tsukishima? Yamaguchi? What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just leaving, Hinata," the brunette said, tugging on the blond's hand. "Come on, Tsukki. Let me buy you something from the vending machine."

There was a beat of silence after the two boys had left.

"Actually, the blond guy was kind of cute, too," Shiraki whispered.

A loud shout was heard from the hallway, followed by a, "Tsukki! Calm DOWN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of thing I mean when I say "Idiot Boy".


	3. Braid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Justagaybean !

Tsukishima stared.

Yamaguchi sipped at the drink he'd gotten from the vending machine, not even glancing his way. Once his lips left the straw, he said, "Something wrong?"

Tsukishima's response was immediate.

"Your hair is braided."

Yamaguchi hummed, reaching up to touch at the braid. "Ah, yeah. You went to the library for lunch. Yachi-san did for me then, 'cause I was bored without you."

Tsukishima felt an odd mixture of pride and guilt at that. It manifested in a pout.

"Oh," he said, oh-so-eloquently. Then he forced his eyes away, staring down at the gym floor, still pouting.

It was less than three seconds before his eyes turned back to Yamaguchi's braid.

_Cute._

It wasn't the first time he'd thought that about his best friend. I mean, the guy has _freckles_ \- how could he not think Yamaguchi was cute?

Still, the braid seemed to have amplified the 'cute' thing. Normally, Tsukishima could at least pay attention during practice.

Today, he ended up getting hit with the ball approximately four times, until Ukai deemed that he was to sit out for practice. And Yamaguchi, being Yamaguchi, volunteered to sit out with him.

"Why can't we leave yet?" Tsukishima blurted.

"I wanted to show you how I'm doing with my jump float," Yamaguchi said evenly. "Only after everyone else leaves, though. It's a demonstration just for you."

Somehow, Tsukishima felt an odd sense of doom settle upon him at the premise of a 'demonstration' that would happen _alone_.

* * *

And, of course, in the end, it really was just a demonstration of his jump float serve.

Tsukishima would completely deny pouting - and blushing - the entire way home.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi would completely deny chickening out of his real plan.


	4. Ignoring, Ignorance, Idiocy

"-and then the hero said... Hey, Tsukki, are you listening?"

Hinata watched from the sidelines as Yamaguchi snapped in Tsukishima's face, catching the blond's attention. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Yamaguchi. I wasn't listening. Can you start over?"

Hinata frowned as Yamaguchi waved it off, laughing brightly. "Of course, Tsukki! Okay, so-"

"It's not okay."

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both jumped at the interruption. They turned, seeing one Hinata Shouyou - lord, have mercy on their souls - _glaring_ at Tsukishima. "Uh... What?" Yamaguchi said, blinking.

"He's your best friend, Tsukishima," Hinata said firmly, arms crossed. The others in the gym were starting to glance over, worried. Still, no one stepped in yet, since Hinata had a point when he said, "You need to pay attention to him. If he's important to you, then the stuff he talks about should be too."

Tsukishima shifted, obviously uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at them. Yamaguchi quickly said, "Hinata, really, it's fi-"

"Yamaguchi, it's not! You can't let this guy walk all over you!" Hinata snapped. He spun around, looking at their teammates. "Don't you guys agree?!"

Some of the more exuberant members - Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya, and even Suga - all vocalized, quite firmly and passionately, their agreement. Some of the others - Asahi and Yachi, namely - awkwardly looked away from the scene, mumbling out half-hearted agreements. And the rest of them... Even the _coach and teacher_... All simply gave slow nods.

Hinata nodded, and turned back to Tsukishima. "Well? What were you even thinking about that was more important than your _best friend_?" he snapped.

The tense silence that followed felt like it was bearing down on the entire gym. Hinata's gaze did not waver.

Eventually, Tsukishima lowered his gaze, his cheeks slowly lighting up a bright pink color. "..."

"I didn't hear that," Hinata snapped.

"...Cute..."

Hinata blinked. "...What?"

"I was thinking about how cute he is, okay?!"

The shout was unexpected, and both Hinata and Yamaguchi jumped in shock. Before anyone could react, Tsukishima spun on his heel, storming out of the gym.

But before he properly left, Hinata could see his ears turning a bright pink - a telltale sign that he was most definitely not lying.

Not that Tsukishima Kei would have said something like that if it was untrue...

Hinata blinked. "Uh..." He looked up at Yamaguchi helplessly. "What just happened...?"

Yamaguchi blinked, and, after a moment, he looked back at Hinata, just as helpless. "I... I have no idea."


End file.
